I’m So Excited
|year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = Female |gc = Light Magneta |lc = White |nowc = SoExcited |audio = |perf = Céline Rotsen |pictos = 72 |mode = Solo |pc = Orange Yellow (Remake) |image = }} "I'm So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters is featured on Just Dance 3. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with frizzy light blue hair tied in a yellow hair band. She is in a workout outfit which features pink trousers decorated with lightning bolts as well as an orange bra over a pink top. She also wears a pair of blue shoes and yellow socks with blue stripes as well as a pair of pink lightning bolt earrings. Soexcited coach 1@2x.png|''Just Dance 3'' coach Soexcited_coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background appears to take place in a large blue room. The wall in the background has light blue stripes moving around, the rest of the wall is dark blue. At some points, lightning bolt statues is seen planted to the ground upside down. When the background moves forward, more lighting bolt statues can be seen, but they are far away from each other. Also, some yellow triangles can be seen floating and they fade away. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: 'Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: '''Put your arms up and then down quickly. '''Gold Move 2: '''Open your arms in a pose. ImSoExcitedGoldMove134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 ImSoExcitedGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 ExcitedGM134.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 ''in-game ExcitedGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups I'm So Excited appears in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * [[Livin' la Vida Loca|''Livin' la Vida Loca]] * ''No Limit'' * ''Pump It'' * ''Rock Lobster'' * This Is How We Do Trivia * The artist is incorrectly labeled as "Pointer Sisters" instead of "The Pointer Sisters" * The Xbox version features a slightly different background. Also, when she falls on the floor because of the exhaustion, the screen slightly shakes, but it doesn't happen on Wii or PS3. * The dancer collapses from exhaustion at the end. * The avatar for this song can be unlocked in Just Dance 2015 by achieving Level 200 on the World Dance Floor. * The Xbox 360 version has fewer counted moves than the PS3 and Wii version. * On the Xbox 360 version of the Mashup of No Limit, the coach has a different picture in the coach selecion menu, and her pictograms are fuchsia with red arrows. Gallery SJDE41_1e124a37_14.png|''I'm So Excited'' soexcited.jpg|''I'm So Excited'' (Remake) ExcitementMenu.png|''I'm So Excited'' in Just Dance 3 soexcited_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Imsoexcitedavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 59.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 GOLDEN I'MSOEXCITED.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND I'MSOEXCITED.png|Diamond avatar so excited pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram1.png|Unused Pictogram 1 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram3.png|Unused Pictogram 3 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram4.png|Unused Pictogram 4 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram5.png|Unused Pictogram 5 I'mSoExcitedBetaPictogram6.png|Unused Pictogram 6 Videos The Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited Just Dance 3 I'm So Excited, The Pointer Sisters (Solo) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016